In some instances, software programs are generated such that they provide a polished front end for users. Such a front end enables a user to easily navigate through the functionality of the program. However, the backend of those same software programs are generally very complex and do not lend themselves to easy modification and/or updating. For example, a novice user may be able to navigate the front end whereas a programmer or other experienced software professional may be required to provide the necessary updates or modifications to the software program. While the software programmer or other software professional may be qualified to make the updates or modifications, the time or resources expended may not be as efficient as if users themselves could update or modify the software program should a change need to be made. As such, in some cases the updates or modifications are not simply made or may be delayed.